Tell Me
by brazzo
Summary: Carly and Sam explore the strange fringe world between friendship and something more. Cam. Carly/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – I began writing this in September of 2014 in the notes application on my phone. I've updated it here and there over the past year or so, usually when bored, and was surprised when I learned I'd surpassed 8,000 words. I miss Cam fanfics and I miss waiting for the next installment of my favorites, so I'm posting this for nostalgia's sake. I've done next to no editing for content, continuity, or grammar, and don't plan to._

 _As always, I own nothing._

Chapter One

"What are you doing?" Carly Shay's voice was slow and slurred. She'd been asleep just moments ago - before the loud THUD of her windowpane shutting closed awakened her. Her brain hadn't quite caught up to the rest of her senses. Although it was dark, she didn't fear the sound or the intruder who was now standing in her bedroom. She knew who it was, and she'd also learned long ago not to be scared by strange noises in her room at odd hours of the night.

"I can't sleep." A quiet, disembodied voice replied from the darkness. As Carly's eyes adjusted, the form of her best friend began taking shape. Even in the darkness, Carly could tell she looked sad.

"What's wrong, Sam?" She asked as Sam stood rubbing her arms and twisting her hands together like she always does when she's nervous. Or when she wants to say something but can't find the courage. It took Sam a beat to reply.

"I don't know." She choked out, throat tight from the tears threatening to spill.

"Come here." Carly told her softly. Sam readily obeyed. She always does when it comes to Carly.

She slipped into the bed and lied down as Carly snaked her arms around the shorter blonde. This was becoming routine. And though Carly never minded, her quiet concern for her best friend grew more and more each night.

"Tell me about fourth grade." Sam requested in her voice reserved just for moments like these, the ones under the sheets. It was quiet and childlike, soft and slightly sad.

"You know about fourth grade." Carly gently laughed. "You were there."

"I know, but I wanna know what YOU remember. It's all a blur to me."

Every time Sam had come to Carly's late in the night, she'd asked Carly to tell her about her life pre-Sam. It'd started when Sam was upset about her mom's absence. Sam's mom was an on-again-off-again alcoholic and was notorious for leaving Sam alone for days - sometimes weeks at a time at their apartment.

"Tell me about your mom." Sam had asked. And Carly, not one to drum up old feelings of grief and loss and sadness, finally realized she was at a point in her life where talking about it was okay. At least with Sam.

She'd recalled the best few memories she had of her mother, before the breast cancer surfaced and she was taken away. Carly was young, only 7, but it hurt all the same.

Later, Sam had asked more about Carly's life. "Tell me about your favorite vacation." "Tell me about your best memories of childhood." "Tell me about your favorite moment with Spencer." "Tell me about your dad." This went on until Sam began on school years.

"Tell me about your first year of school."

"Well, I don't really remember much. It was kindergarten." Carly had laughed. "But, umm... Oh! I remember when Joshua Mooney pushed me into the dirt and I cried for so long he started feeling really bad and gave me his jumbo crayons to make it up."

"I also remember Mrs. Kimble and her sun dresses. I always thought they were so pretty." Carly's stories had a calming effect on Sam. More calming than any of the anti-anxiety medicine she'd been prescribed in the past. Carly continued her recollections. She really enjoyed reminiscing.

"I remember..." were usually the last words Sam would hear before drifting off, mind finally at ease. These stories continued all the way up to the year Carly and Sam met.

"The fourth grade was the best one yet." Carly told her friend as they faced another, wrapped up in each others arms. She softly rubbed circles into Sam's back, something Carly's mother used to do to calm her when she was young. "That's when we met." They held each other's gaze, barely visible in the night.

"You knocked me out of my seat and stole my tuna fish sandwich."

"But you stole it back." Sam grinned, remembering the best day of her life; the day everything changed for the better.

"You can't steal what originally belonged to you." Carly smiled and lightly jabbed her finger into Sam's side, making her point. Sam, secretly ticklish, grabbed at her fingers on instinct, laughing softly.

"Stop...you know I'm... ticklish...there." She wheezed out between laughs. Carly joined in before realizing their volume and shushing them both before Spencer, who was probably still up working on his latest sculpture, heard and came to investigate.

As they wound down, Sam held firm onto Carly's fingers, slowly slipping her own in between until her hand gently gripped the brunette's. They'd held hands before, but never like this. Never so intimately.

Carly let Sam bring their hands up to Sam's chest, where she held onto her friend like a security blanket. Carly could feel the heat radiating off of Sam and it felt so... safe. She'd grown really fond of their late night slumbers together. She misses Sam's presence deeply on the nights the blonde doesn't come.

Sam's body relaxed and her eyes grew heavy as Carly watched her best friend drift to sleep.

"Sam?" She asked softly.

"Mmm?" Sam answered.

"Tell me your favorite memory." It only took a few moments for Sam's sleepy voice to reply.

"You." She mumbled out, half asleep, but still alert enough to respond. "They're all of you."

She let go of Carly's hand as she turned onto her other side, adjusting herself for a more comfortable sleep. Carly watched the back of her head, listening to the change in Sam's breathing as she fell into a peaceful slumber. She waited for a few more moments before wrapping her arms around Sam's middle and hugging herself close to her friend. In her sleep, Sam held onto Carly's hands and they both left reality behind in favor of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Carly awoke before Sam. They'd barely moved in the night. Carly noticed a little bit of drool on Sam's pillow, and for reasons unknown, this made her smile. She brushed some of the unruly hair out of Sam's face, and continued doing so until Sam roused.

"Hey, Cupcake." Her voice was gravelly with sleep. "'Time is it?"

"Early." Carly told her, and it was true. The sun had just barely begun to rise, casting a low, golden light into the bedroom.

"Can we sleep some more?" Sam asked, eyes still closed.

"Sure."

"Good." Sam turned around to face Carly. Eyes still shut, she buried her face into the crook of Carly's neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell good." She told the brunette. Carly laughed.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm. Night." And as Sam drifted back to sleep, Carly wondered what she'd dream about. If it would be about her - because her dreams had been about Sam. She'd often dream of Sam; they were best friends. Lately, though, her dreams had taken a different mood. They were mostly about holding Sam, taking her hand, laying in bed together. She still hadn't quite figured out what it all meant, but she knew she liked it. It made her feel contentment like she'd never felt before in her life. She rested easy these days.

With her bed, her room, and her thoughts filled with warmth, it did not take Carly very long to drift back to sleep.

"Carlaaay I made bacon cups for breakf-" Spencer cut himself off as he entered Carly's room and walked in on the two girls asleep together.

"Oh!" He shouted, louder than necessary. "Uhh... SORRY! I'LL JUST BE... DOWNSTAIRS!" He immediately turned around and walked back out the door, not really knowing just what it was he'd walked in on.

Carly bolted up shocked and confused. Brain still slow from sleep, she began processing what happened as Sam stirred awake herself.

In the hallway Spencer shook his head, deep in thought. He'd expected his little sister to be in bed, and maybe even Sam as their impromptu sleepovers have never been surprising. What he didn't expect was the way they were laying together. It seemed so... INTIMATE.

But Carly and Sam were best friends. Girl best friends. Girls cuddle and stuff all the time, right? What he just saw was most likely totally innocent and not at all some kind of THING. They were fully dressed. And Carly would tell him if things had changed between her and Sam. Right? Yeah. Also, as far back as he could remember, Carly had always been as boy-crazed as they come. He had nothing to worry about. They probably didn't even realize they were sleeping so close. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling...

"Was that Spencer or am I dreaming about loud, apologetic giants again?"

"It was Spencer."

"Why do you think he was so wigged?"

"I don't know..." Carly lied. She had an inkling. She was pretty sure Sam did too. It just didn't feel like the right time to address what they'd been doing... Whatever it was. She had a lot of things to figure out. They both did.

"Well I hope he hasn't reneged on his offer of bacon cups." Sam threw the covers off and Carly felt a shiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the sight of Sam's bare legs. She didn't remember Sam taking her pants off in the night. Of course her boxers kept her perfectly modest. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Reneged?" She quipped, her senses returning.  
"I read."  
"What do you read?" Carly challenged, already knowing the answer.  
"You know, cereal boxes, ham packaging, shampoo bottles... I like to be well rounded."

Carly smiled goofily as she watched Sam put her pants back on.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today." She told her friend sincerely. Sam's face went momentarily blank. When in good moods like these, it was easy for her to forget the bad times. The depression that loomed like a low hanging storm cloud.

"Me too." She finally said. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Downstairs, Spencer busied himself by plating 5 of the bacon cups he'd made earlier. 2 for him, 2 for Sam, and one for Carly. Bacon cups were a new specialty of his, made by weaving strips of raw bacon on the bottom of a muffin pan and baking them in the oven. He filled them with scrambled eggs and cheese. They were Sam's new favorite culinary invention.

He decided he should say something as the girls came down the stairs, yawning and bed-headed. He just didn't know what.

"Soo... You guys decided to have a sleepover?" He asked. He'd never asked about Sam's presence before.

"Yeah." Carly told him, fibbing slightly. "Sam's mom was giving her a hard time so she came over here." She knew Sam's mom often gave her grief, she just didn't know if that was the real reason Sam had come.

"Carly's being polite. My mom had her scuzzy boyfriend over, so I made myself scarce." Sam thought for a moment. "She's kind of a skunkbag, really."

This was news to Carly. Maybe she was right about her mom. Somehow, she felt that was only half of the truth.

"Well, you know you're always welcome here." Spencer announced as he laid the plates on the kitchen table. He was satisfied with this information. Of course he was bummed Sam was having a bad time at home, but it explained things well enough for him.

As the trio munched on bacon cups and sliced watermelon, the girls schemed on what they'd do on their Saturday off. Eventually they settled on a matinee movie.

"Should we invite Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam's look said it all.

"Spencer if Freddie comes over later, just tell him we're out. Don't tell him we made plans, I don't want him to feel excluded."

"Got it." Spencer was a horrible liar but he knew how chuffed his techy neighbor got about being left out of the girls' plans. It wasn't worth the boy's mopeyness to tell the truth.

"Do we HAVE to see this one?" Sam moaned as they stood in line for tickets at the theater.

"You picked the last movie and I was forced to sit through two hours of that awful blood bath. So yes."

"Killer Clowns 4 was a cinematic masterpiece."

"It was horrifying."

"No, THIS is horrifying."

"Nicholas Sparks is amazing. It's going to be amazing. Besides, Sam. Every relationship needs compromise."

Sam raised her eyebrows in a bemused manner. "Relationship?"

"Friendship. Whatever. You know what I mean." Carly couldn't help the hot sensation that crawled up her neck and cause her to blush lightly. She didn't even know what she had to be embarrassed about.

As they got to the booth, Carly bought their tickets and Sam groaned once more before they made it through the concessions.

Sam happily munched on the extra buttery popcorn Carly got for them while they waited seated for the movie to start.

Much to her chagrin, Sam found herself actually enjoying the sap fest. She kept stealing glances at Carly to see how her friend was liking it, but Carly's expression was completely unreadable. She had to be enraptured though, because her eyes never left the screen and she hardly ate any of the popcorn.

She almost didn't even notice when Sam reached across the arm rest and grabbed onto Carly's hand. Her's were soft and slightly buttery from the popcorn. Carly looked at her, surprised, when realization struck. Sam gave back her signature shrug and the two continued the film, hand in hand.

Carly couldn't help but love the contact. Sam's hands were always so soft, despite how rough she was in life sometimes. She was almost embarrassed by how much she enjoyed her friend's touch. It sent waves of good feelings through her body, pooling in a deep, warm sensation in the pit of her  
stomach. _What were they doing? S_ he asked herself over and over again. Ultimately, she concluded she didn't really care. It felt nice. That's all that mattered.

It wasn't until after the credits had finished rolling that Sam finally let her grasp go, standing stiffly and stretching.

"That wasn't SO bad." She admitted.

"No, no it wasn't at all." Carly agreed, speaking of more than just the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"So do you wanna spend the night again tonight?" Carly asked Sam as they walked back to Carly's after the movie. It was early still, only 6 o'clock, and Carly was hopeful for another night with her best friend.

"I'd like to," started Sam with a sigh, "but I can't. I've gotta go with my mom in the morning to pick up Melanie from the airport."

"Melanie's coming home!?" Carly exclaimed. "You didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, well I only found out yesterday myself. She's got a 4-day weekend off from her fancy pants school and my mom's new boyfriend offered to pay for the plane tickets. Something about frequent flyer miles or some other BS." Sam sniffed her nose in a boyish way. It made Carly suspicious.

"Are you not happy to see your sister?"

"It's not that it's just..." She trailed off.

"What?" Carly encouraged her. "tell me."

"It's just that my mom's all excited and has been cooking and baking and cleaning. She even bought Melanie a new outfit. Like, why can't she do that the other 42 weeks of the year? It's like she only wants to be a decent mom when Melanie's around. It's freaking annoying."

Carly understood her friend's contempt. They'd slowed their pace as they talked and Carly took the opportunity to link arms with the other girl.

"I'm really sorry, Sam." She told her, meaning it.

"Yeah, well." Sam said, smiling slightly as Carly rubbed the blondes arm. "Come on. I'll walk you back to Bushwell."

They walked the rest of the way back to Carly's building in silence, just enjoying another's company. At the doors of Bushwell Plaza, they stopped and Carly let go of Sam's arm.

"Wait." Sam told her, holding her grip onto Carly. Carly was curiously startled.

"What's the matter?" She asked Sam.

"Nothing. Just..." Sam pulled Carly into a hug. She buried her face into the brunette's neck and allowed her arms to link around the small of Carly's back. Carly stiffened at first, surprised by the sudden affection, but soon relaxed into the other girl's arms. Melted, even.

Their embrace lasted an unusual amount of time. Sam just didn't want to let go and Carly didn't want her to either. As they held each other, Carly stroked Sam's back and Sam rested her head on Carly's shoulder. Their breathing synced up, and for a moment, the two were one.

As they finally pulled away, Carly let her hands slide down the length of Sam's arms, lacing her fingers with the blonde's at the very end. They stood apart, joined by their hands and sheepishly look at each other.

"Sam, your my best friend." Carly told her. She wasn't sure if it was just a statement of fact or a reminder of what they weren't.

Sam smiled, "I know." She said teasingly, not returning the sentiment.

Carly rolled her eyes and they finally broke apart as she smacked Sam on the arm.

"You're a handful sometimes, ya know that." Carly told her.

"See you tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring Melanie over too if she's not being a complete pain."

"I'd like that."

Sam smiled as she turned and made her way back home through the dusky city.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Freddie, Carly's neighbor, friend, and tech producer nervously fidgeted with his hair in the mirror of Carly's vanity. He'd been messing with his hair for the last fifteen minutes, brushing it one way, then the next, and applying liberal amounts of mousse with his fingertips.

"You look fine, Freddie."

"Fine!?" He looked at her in panic. "Just fine? Ugh, why isn't this working." He gave up. The perfect quaff just wasn't happening for him today.

"You messed with it too much." Carly told him honestly. "It happens to the best of us."

"And ugh, why'd I pick this shirt!? I knew I should've gone with vertical stripes instead of stupid horizontal. Who wears horizontal stripes anyway? I'm just gonna go change real quick, I'll be right back-"

"Freddie. You're over thinking this. You look great. Just leave it alone, it's just Sam and Melanie."

"JUST Sam and Melanie?" He exclaimed. "The last time Melanie was in town she agreed to go on a date with me, we danced, AND she kissed me! Do you know how often that happens? I'll tell you. It's never!"

"Just calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. You said you guys have kept in touch, I promise you Freddie. It'll all go well."

"Easy for you to say, it's not like someone _you_ like is coming over tonight."

"I like Sam." She told him, surprising herself.

"I mean _like_ like." Freddie corrected. "This is so nerve-wracking. I haven't seen her in months. What if she's not into me anymore? What if she met somebody else at school? What if-"

"It's going to be okay!" Carly assured him. She was becoming mildly annoyed at his freak out. He was always overanalyzing everything.

"Sorry." He told her, calming down a bit. "I'm just really nervous."

"No! You don't say!" Carly teased him. "Let's go downstairs, Sam just texted. They're on their way up."

"Uhhhhgh." Freddie groaned out.

* * *

"So what are you kiddos gonna get into tonight?" Spencer asked the foursome as he screwed the top off of some industrial strength rubber cement - something for his newest masterpiece.

Melanie's arrival had gone over smoothly - for almost everyone. The teens had all greeted each other excitedly, with the exception of Freddie who was a blubbering nervous wreck.

"We're gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie and come back here for pizza and a movie." Carly told him.

"Sounds fun! Sorry, gotta go, I'm in the creative zone. Bring me a Blueberry Blitz!" And with that, Spencer retreated into his bedroom, home to his sculpture-in-progress.

When the gang returned from getting their smoothies, Sam and Carly headed to the kitchen to order a pizza or two for everyone.

Freddie had gotten over his initial anxiety and he and Melanie were getting along as well as ever. They sat in the living room, inadvertently ignoring the girls as they held each other enraptured with conversation.

"Be sure to order extra garlic sauce." Sam told Carly as they watched the brunette boy and blonde girl from across the room. "They sure seem to be hitting it off." She added.

"Yeah." Carly agreed, holding her phone, undialed and forgotten in her hand. "Nice to see it happening for someone."

"What does that mean?" Sam was curious.

"Nothing, just the crazy ramblings of a future lonely cat lady." Carly tried to dismiss.

"Do you feel lonely, Carls?" Sam asked, tone gentler than usual.

Carly met her eyes and sighed long and thoughtfully. Sam's blue orbs peered into Carly's chocolate ones; Carly found herself momentarily lost. Finally, she answered.

"No, I guess not." She told her friend. "Not with you."

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched into a grin, Carly mirroring the blonde with a coy smile of their own.

A voice from across the room interrupted their reverie.

"Hey, have we ordered the pizza?" Freddie questioned.

"No." Carly hollered back in response. "'Bout to!"

* * *

Pizza gone and everyone's stomachs full, the group lounged on the Shay's living room sofa. Everyone except Freddie, who'd taken a seat on the floor nearest to the end Melanie occupied. Carly and Sam had the other side.

Everybody was content and ready for the horror movie Freddie had rented from the kiosk down the street.

Somewhere between the opening credits and the first character death, Carly had grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and draped it over herself. Sam poked her, and with puppy-dog eyes, convinced her to share.

Somewhere between that death and the next, Sam had managed to take Carly's hand under the blanket, Carly more than willing to let her.

Somewhere between that and the climax of the film, Sam's hand had managed to migrate to Carly's thigh and Carly's head to Sam's shoulder. The two remained unnoticed by their friends, who were more focused on each other. Sam rubbed light circles with the pad of her thumb over Carly's jeans and into her leg intermediately.

By the end of the movie, the girls were hand in hand again, Carly's move this time. Neither were quite certain what they were doing, but very sure of the pleasurable effect it had.

Carly wondered what had made Sam so bold recently. And then wondered that same question about herself.

The brunette girl looked over at her other two friends; Freddie and Melanie. She was pleased to see that Melanie had scooted down to the floor and was resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie's expression bemused her. It was a smug grin with underlying terror. She then noticed the two sets of teens paralleled each other, the only difference being Sam and Carly's affections remained hidden. This made her think.

The group sat contentedly after the movie's end, neither set moving. Spencer startled them as he ran through the living room shouting "Inspiration! Inspiration! I HAVE to go Socko's RIGHT NOW. He's got the welding kit! Be back sometime tomorrow morning!"

He was out the door before Carly could reply, "But it's midnight!"

A faint "Art knows no time!" Echoed it's way through the hall outside.

Following Spencer's departure, the gang agreed that an all night movie marathon was the only correct course of action.

And with a little arm twisting, Sam and Melanie convinced Carly to break into Spencer's rarely opened bottle of barely drunken rum.

"I swear, Carls. Me and Melanie will have it replaced before he'll ever have clue."

"Yeah, our mom drinks the same brand. Don't even worry about it."

The Puckett twins were most alike in their skill of persuasion.

Two rum and cokes each and 45 minutes into When a Stranger Calls later, Sam bumped Carly's should her. The blonde nodded towards her sister and nerdy friend.

Carly gaped as she realized the two were quietly making out. Sam was smirking at the sight.

Carly didn't know how to feel. She'd never really witnessed anybody making out this close to her before, especially not a friend like Freddie. Or Melanie, who was identical to Sam. Sam, the girl she was currently curled up against. The girl she couldn't stop thinking about. Or touching.

For a moment, and she wasn't sure if it was just because of the alcohol or now, but she and Sam held each other's gaze like neither had held before.

Carly couldn't help the butterflies going mad in her stomach. Or the electric voltage that penetrated through Sam's eyes and into her own.

She tried focusing on the movie, and so did Sam. It was the most unbearable hour of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Freddie moped on the Shay's living room couch as Carly brought them some refreshments.

"I feel like my life is over." He told her, hugging a pillow to his chest. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. She'll be back home for summer in like 3 months." She handed him a lemonade with a crazy straw.

Sam and her mother were on their way to take Melanie back to the airport. Their techy friend wasn't taking is so well.

"Do you know what it's like to find someone so perfect and not be able to be with them?"

Carly thought for a moment. "I think I do." She told him.

"This sucks."

"It does. But it's not forever. Plus, there's phone calls, texting, Skype. Three months will fly by."

Freddie sullenly sipped his lemonade.

"Hey Freddie." Carly started, not really know where she was going.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. Carly's demeanor had changed. As her own thoughts consumed her, her expression began reflecting her inner turmoil.

"Never mind."

"Wait. You're not upset I like Melanie, are you? Cause I know we've had our history but..."

"History? Freddie, you liking me since 6th grade and me not returning the feelings isn't a history. No offense."

"Well. Then what's up?"

"I just... There might be... You see, there's this... Someone. That I might... That I think that I might..."

"OooOOooh. Carly Shay liiiikes somebody." Freddie teased.

"Shut up! And no I don't! At least, I don't think I do. But I might. But I can't." She sighed. "Do you know what I mean?"

"No." Freddie looked at her bemusedly. "Soo... Who's the lucky fella and why can't you like him?"

Carly winced. She knew that part was coming. How do you ask for advice on something you can't fully disclose? She didn't want to lie, but she really had no choice.

"You don't know 'em." She told Freddie. This statement was partially true with the genderless pronoun "em" sounding strikingly similar to "him", and the fact that the Sam Carly felt she was falling for was a Sam no one else ever gets to see.

"Ok, well... Do you think about him all the time?"

Carly smiled as she already knew that answer. She nodded the slightest of nods.

"Do you get that weird butterfly when you're around him?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. "A lot more recently."

"Well," Freddie slapped his hand on his knee. "sounds like you got a big ol case of the 'likes'."

Carly's smile faltered. He was right. Oh god, he was absolutely right.

"Freddie do you mind going home?"

"What?"

"You've just helped me realize some things and I... I... well, I need to think. I'm not trying to be rude."

"Oh, ok. No problem, Carly. Glad to have helped?" The confused boy left the Shay's apartment for his own across the hall.

This was so not good.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"Sam, let's talk." Carly told her friend while they had a moment to themselves in the Shays' loft.

"What's up, kid?" Sam plopped down on the couch next to Carly, bag of mini marshmallows in hand. She offered the bag to her friend.

"No thanks." Carly declined politely. "Sam, we're best friends right?"

"Uh, duh Carly. Of course we are."

"Right." She nervously licked her lips. "And - and best friends are supposed to be close, right?"

"Right." Sam nodded, unsure where this was going.

"And we're close, right?"

"Yeah Carls, we're close." Sam put down the bag of marshmallows.

"Yes. Good." Carly sighed. "But, you know, we're like, _reeally_ close."

"Uh, I guess we are, yeah." Sam agreed.

"Closer than most other best friends?"

"Yeah, Carls." She laughed. "We're close."

"I'm just wondering what kind of close do you think we are?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde was confused.

"Well, if we're closer than all the other best friends out there, then are we something different?"

"Different from best friends? What would that be?"

"I don't know." Carly admitted. She didn't know where she was going with this and was even more unsure how Sam was taking the conversation.

Sam relaxed back into the couch. She sighed.

"Would you want to be something different from friends?

Carly grasped at the right words. "I, uh... I don't think I would mind either way." She couldn't meet Sam's eyes as she said the next part. "Because I think I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."

Sam smiled her mischievous smile. She reached out and grabbed Carly's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Good." She told her friend. Carly looked down at the hands and laughed.

"Good?" She inquired.

"Yeah, good. I don't like labels." Sam told the brunette. Using the hand that grasped Carly's, she pulled the brunette girl down towards her, wrapping her free arm around Carly's back and hugging the girl close to her chest. When Carly figured out what was happening, her body relaxed, melted even, into Sam. Sam kicked her feet onto the table and clicked on the TV.

"Wanna watch some Girly Cow on demand?" She said nonchalantly, as if Carly was currently laid nearly on top of the blonde, closer that they've ever held another before.

"Yes. That sounds great." Carly lifted her head long enough to spot a blanket on the other end of the couch. She grabbed it and the two girls positioned themselves underneath. They spent an hour wrapped up in each other before they heard Spencer unlocking the apartment door and jumped apart. They might be okay with whatever they were doing, but it was best if it were kept between them for now.

After greeting Spencer, Sam stood and stretched.

"Well, kid. I think I'm gonna hit the dusty trail."

"Stay." Carly told her. Sam smiled at her eagerness.

"Sorry, Carls. I gotta go. I've got an appointment later. At the _you-know-where_."

Sam was referring to the youth center Carly had found for her. Free counseling for inner-city kids.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Carly asked, feeling bad she's forgotten about Sam's appointment. Seeing a therapist was a big deal for Sam. She hated doctors.

"Nah. I think I need to do this one alone. But I'll let you know how it goes right after." She told the girl.

Carly stood to say goodbye. She embraced the blonde with a hug.

"Good luck, Sam." She sneaked the quickest of kisses onto her best friend's cheek. The two immediately blushed and as they parted, and Sam gave a small wave as she left the loft, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Carly shut the door behind her friend.

"What was that all about?" Her brother asked. Carly jumped, having been lost in her and Sam's world for a moment.

"Oh! Nothing, Sam's just got a doctors appointed that she's really nervous about. But I'm proud of her for going."

"Oh. Well hey, I'm making spaghetti tacos tonight, wanna help?"

"Sure!" Carly grinned at her big brother. He grinned back, though secretly his mind was racing. Was there something going on between his little sister and her best friend? Had he been right before?

* * *

Carly waited anxiously to hear back from Sam. She wanted to know how her therapy session went, but more importantly, she wanted to know that Sam was okay.

It'd been 6 hours since Sam left the Shay's loft. And 6 hours since she promised to let Carly know how it went. Carly was getting worried.

 _"Hey Sam, I already texted you a few times, so I don't know why I'm leaving you a voicemail... But... I'm just thinking about you. I hope your appointment went okay... Just call me later. Ok?... Bye."_

Sam had listened to Carly's voicemail twice already. She was stuck on one line. " _But... I'm just thinking about you_..." It awoke a feeling in her.

Her therapy session had gone horribly. The youth center Carly had found was a religious one, and not that that was necessarily a bad thing, but for Sam's purposes, it didn't quite work out.

Sam had a lot going on in her life at the moment. Things were rough at home with her mom and her mom's new boyfriend. Things were bad at school. Sam was having trouble focusing and her grades were the worst she'd had in her life. And, for the last year or so, a faint cloud of depression had hung over her. Most of the time it was manageable, but occasionally... It kicked her ass.

But all of these were things Sam was relatively used to. She'd adjusted to her mom's lifestyle long ago. School had always been somewhat of a struggle. The depression thing was newer, but didn't feel any different.

What Sam was most concerned with was her best friend. The feelings Sam had been having towards Carly had been steadily building over the past several years. Recently, however, they'd intensified. Sam feared what these feelings meant. What they meant about her and Carly and what they meant for Sam herself. Was she gay? Would that explain her past with boys? She never really was as boy crazed as her friend seemed to be...

Sam found herself addressing all of these questions to her counselor at the Youth Center. She was a nice enough lady, but her answers were less than helpful.

Somehow Sam doubted even God could fix all of this. It would be up to her. And that scared her.

Carly went to sleep worried. All night Sam hadn't answered her phone, and she had no idea what was going on with her friend.

It wasn't until around 2AM, when Carly awoke to the sound of her window closing, that she finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam I was so worried." She said into the darkness. She sat up.

"Hey kid." Sam sat on the edge of Carly's bed.

As Carly's eyes adjusted to the moonlight, she saw a Sam she'd never seen before. Confliction and sadness etched themselves into the lines of her face.

"Where have you been?" Carly sat Indian style, facing her friend.

"I went to the Youth Center."

"How did it go?"

"They were nice, but they didn't really help much..."

"Oh." Carly reached out and placed a hand on Sam's arm. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I thought maybe they could help."

"No, kid. I'm really grateful you tried. I think I might try to talk to somebody else about it though... Maybe an adult."

Carly watched her friend. She was really proud.

"I think that would be good, Sam."

Carly used her thumb to rub light circles into Sam's arm. Sam stared straight ahead.

"There's... Something else."

"What is it?" Carly inched closer to the blonde.

"You know how I said that I hate labels?"

"Last night? Yeah."

"Yeah, well. The counselor said something to me that made me understand why I don't want to be labeled."

"And what did they say?"

Sam looked at her friend. Her eyes welled with tears threatening to spill.

"She said that maybe I feel guilty, because of the things I've been thinking and the way I've been feeling. And maybe that guilt is good, because I know my feelings are wrong. And that I can repent, and that there are programs for people like me and they're successful and-"

"Sam?" Carly cut her friend off. Sam looked away. Carly reached out and gently cupped Sam's cheek, turning her to face the brunette.

"Sam. Just say it. It's okay. I promise you."

"I- You know, I-" Sam closed her eyes. "I don't think that I really... Um. Like, uh... Guys... So I guess, I guess..."

"Sam, are you trying to tell me that you're gay?" Carly asked her, gently.

Sam held her eyes closed, she tried hiding her face by looking down. Carly moved her hand to the back of the blonde's neck. "I'm sorry." Sam told her friend.

"Sorry? Sam, what in the world do you have to be sorry for?" Carly asked her.

"We're best friends. And now I've ruined everything. Now that you know... Now that you know why I've been acting the way I have been lately - with all the hand-holding and stuff. And now our friendship is ruined."

"Sam." Carly told her. "Sam, look at me."

Sam slowly brought her head back up, looking everywhere but into Carly's eyes.

"Sam. I don't care if you're gay. No offense, I mean. If that's how you are, thats how you are. You're the same person and it shouldn't matter who you're attracted to." Sam looked at Carly as the brunette continued.

"And as for our friendship being ruined. Sam, nothing in this world can end our friendship. You are the only person in this world who even knows the real me. And I feel I'm the same for you. You are my sunshine, Sam. You light up my life."

Sam didn't know what to take away from that. She was flattered beyond belief, and so, so relieved to hear Carly say she felt that way. But what did this all mean?

"Sam. The last thing, about what we've been doing lately..." Sam averted her eyes again, picking at a particularly interesting corner of her best friend's alarm clock. "Look at me." She ordered the blonde. Sam returned her stare.

"Sam, if... If I didn't want to be doing the things we've been doing lately... I wouldn't be. The hand-holding, the cuddling, the closeness. I like it. I don't know why, and I don't know what it means, but I really, really like it... And yes... I have thought about us... About being more..." Sam's face remained solid, unreadable. "But I can't. Not right now, at least. Not until I understand this more. Until I understand what it truly is that I'm feeling."

Sam looked at her. She was processing everything Carly was saying. It made her head whirl.

"Sam?"

"I understand." Sam told the girl. "I really do. It's how I feel too. Exactly how I feel. About you."

Carly smiled. Sam followed with a sly grin of her own.

"Sam, take off your shoes. Let's go to bed."

Sam got ready to sleep and crawled into the bed with Carly, lying on her back. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and rested her head in the crook of Sam's neck.

"Whatever happens, Carly." Sam laced her fingers with the brunette's and watched as their hands intertwined. "I just want you to know that I love you. As a person. You are my best friend, and the best person I have in my life."

Carly sighed, contently filled with affection. "I love you too." She told her friend. It was the last thing said before the two drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed as the girls began exploring this new side to their ever growing relationship. They still hadn't quite labeled themselves yet and though they hadn't moved beyond hand holding and cuddling, both girls had experienced a whole new level of contentment. They'd also both agreed that until they figured things, it would be best to keep everything to themselves. There had been some close calls, but as far as they knew, they were alone in their secret. And they were happy. Life was good. Sam's anxiety and anger had calmed down, her depression ebbed away slowly. Carly didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Yes!" Freddie exclaimed as he barged into the Shay's loft. "She said yes! She can come!" He closed the door behind him as he was met with Carly, Sam, and Spencer, all hanging on the couch. Spencer paused the episode of Celebrities Underwater they'd been watching.

"That's awesome, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. "She and Sam can get ready together and then we can all go!" The winter formal was fast approaching and the trio had agreed at the start of the term that they wouldn't miss it again this year.

"Sounds like a plan!" Freddie agreed. He thought for a moment before he continued. "Have either of you guys found dates yet?"

Spencer turned to look at the girls, he was curious about this as well.

"Well..." Started Carly. She wasn't really sure. "A few guys have asked, but I'm not really into any of them."

"Rodney asked me." Sam announced.

"What!" Carly exclaimed. This was news to her.

" _Ripoff_ Rodney?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

"Are you gonna go with him?" Carly fidgeted with her necklace.

"Nah." Sam stretched in her seat and then stood to walk towards the kitchen. "But I am gonna let him squirm for a while before I shatter his dreams." She smirked as she turned to go to the fridge.

Carly laughed. "That's so mean Sam." She was immediately relaxed again. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Spencer.

Sam returned to the couch with two Peppy Colas - one for her, one for Carly. Spencer watched as she sat, it was closer to Carly than she'd been before. Their knees touched. Neither of the girls looked at each other but both had the same unplaceable expression. Kind of a smile. Freddie took no noticed as he pecked away on his PearPhone, undoubtedly making plans with Melanie.

"Well." Spencer sighed out as he rose from the couch. "I'm gonna let you crazy teenagers get with the plan making. Socko wants my help painting his garage." He looked down as he finished. "I owe him since I broke his welding kit..." The teens chuckled as he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door.

"Maybe we should just ditch the guys this time and go as friends." Carly suggested to Sam in the most 'friends and nothing else' voice she could possibly muster for Freddie's sake.

"Sounds good to me, kid." Sam agreed nonchalantly.

"Wait you guys don't want dates? Carly what about that guy you were telling me about a couple weeks ago?" Freddie looked up from his phone long enough to take a seat next to them.

Carly could feel Sam's eyes on her. She could also sense the blonde's quirked eyebrow. "Not worth the pressure. If Melanie's coming, I just want to enjoy us all. Close friends." Carly's answer was music to Freddie's ears. He agreed. He definitely hadn't been eager to possibly have Ripoff Rodney hanging around all night.

"Cool!" He went back to the texting.

Carly sneaked a glance at Sam. She flashed Carly that signature Sam Puckett smile. Winter Formal was going to be a blast.

* * *

It was the night before the dance and Carly couldn't figure out her outfit. It was to the point where she'd had to recruit Spencer for help.

"What about this?" Carly asked as she bound down the stairs and modeled the 8th outfit combination for her older brother.

"You look great!" His tone was off. He felt he wasn't all that good of an authority on teen girls fashion and was getting a little tired of her constant changing and nitpicking.

"I knew it wasn't as good as outfit 2! Ugh, if only I had these shoes in black... It'd be perfect. Oh why did I have to pick brown? Stupid brown."

"Listen, kiddo. Why don't you get Sam over here to help you? I know she'd be better at this than me." Spencer asked. Carly hesitated. Why didn't she ask Sam? Well, she wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to see Sam see her for the first time, make up and hair all done. It was part of the fun.

"She's busy." Carly quickly lied. "With... Melanie. They're sister bonding!"

Spencer knew that couldn't be true, Sam and Melanie _never_ willingly bonded. Plus, his little sister was always a terrible liar. Maybe he should address his suspicions now?

"Hey." He told her. "Come sit down real quick." He did his best to sound upbeat and friendly. He wanted her to know he wasn't being accusatory or unaccepting.

She took a seat next to him, slightly confused. She sensed the oddness in his voice. It was the kind of voice you get during a 'talk'.

"What's up?" She asked, tentatively.

"Well. Uh..." Spencer took a moment to find his words. "I've just noticed... First I want to say that you know I would never, _ever_ judge you. Ever. Period. You remember the time you dressed up all goth for me and grandpa? Yeah. I love you and so no matter what you do or... how you feel... Well, it would never change that. You know that, right?"

Carly felt a sinking feeling low, low in her stomach. A jolt of adrenaline passed through her. Did he know? How could he know? There wasnothing _to_ know... Right?

"Of course I know that, Spencer."

"Well good. Because I just wanted to ask you about something." He could see Carly physically tensing up. Oh man. She was scared. He felt terrible she would feel this afraid of him. "About Sam."

Carly looked at him, at a loss for words.

"I've just noticed some... things. Not bad things! Just... _things_. Things that make me wonder... about you guys."

Carly didn't know what to say. "About us?" She tried playing dumb. She was bad at it.

"Carly. You know you can tell me anything and I just want you to be honest. There's no reason to feel scared." He took a pause to breathe. "Are you and Sam involved in some way? Other than, ya know, being friends?" He knew if he didn't just come right out and say it it would only get harder.

"I, um..." Carly's eyes dashed around, searching for an answer somewhere in their living room. She looked to down at her brown shoes. The ones she _so_ wished were black. So her outfit would be perfect. For Sam.

"I don't know what we are." She told her big brother honestly. "We don't know what we are. We're trying to figure that out..."

"Is Sam your date for the dance?"

"Sort of..." She looked up at him. He had that big ol' Spencer smile ready for her.

"Carls. Thank you for telling me. I don't think there is anything wrong with what's going on between you and Sam. I'll be honest and say I didn't expected it." He laughed. Carly smiled. "But that doesn't mean that I don't approve. I want you to know, whatever you decide, you're still my baby sister. And I will always love you for whoever you are." Carly could feel her throat tighten. Spencer had just said all of the right things. She could never remember a time her goofy big bro had been so eloquent with his words and sentiment. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you, Spencer." The Shay siblings hugged and Carly felt better than she had in weeks. Especially now that she didn't have to worry about Spencer.

"Love you too, kiddo. Now let's go to the mall!" Spencer announced as he jumped up from the couch.

"What? Why?"

"To get you those shoes in black! Come on, we're burning daylight here!"

Carly couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy like Spencer as her brother and guardian. She couldn't imagine life any other way.


End file.
